


The Yard

by kennedie_exe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Violence, Body mutilation kinda, Connor is the best boyfriend, I like how that's a tag on its own, Junkyard (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Markus (Detroit: Become Human) Whump, Markus Deserve Happiness, Nightmares, Once again back on my bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kennedie_exe/pseuds/kennedie_exe
Summary: He woke up in that murky water once more, hearing and vision hindered. He didn't want to relive this, he thought he'd never have to go through something like this ever again, but here he was now; Reliving Hell on Earth.





	The Yard

**Author's Note:**

> It's apparently Rairpair week on Tumblr and rk1k is considered a rairpair for some reason so here I am with the Day 4 prompt Nightmare. In better words, unnecessary angst

**_Back online, Markus_ **

**_Diagnostic taking in effect_ **

**_…_ **

**_…_ **

**_Damages detected_ **

 

_> **Audio processor malfunction**_

**_> Right eye missing/ optical unit malfunction _ **

**_> Thirium pump regulator malfunction_ **

**_> Low power mode in effect _ **

 

_Those were the few quick scans he was able to do before his lone eye traveled down noticing his missing limbs. The rain pelted him, small little pressures against his carbon fiber skin. The sounds were only static, everything in his vision was blurring as he began to register his surroundings, LED blinking frantically red._

 

_No, no this couldn't be real._

 

_But that taste of murky water seemed real, his inability to move was just like how it was before all those months ago felt too real. He wanted to scream, wanted to get out of this Hell on Earth but he can't even form a single word almost as if his voice box was ripped out of him._

 

_Markus never knew he'd end up back in that place. He was aware of every little thing, his body throbbing in some sort of phantom pain as he slowly began going through the movements he was familiar with. Crawling through the scrap metal and mud, rust and hard plastic, he first went to find limbs that were compatible with his own. He attached his left leg than the right leg, soon able to stand or rather stumble around this forsaken place._

 

_It's just like before, putting himself back together like a broken puzzle. He had to damage or kill the nearly broken androids for his own personal gain, something he normally wouldn't do because he's so selfless and it pains him even more that if he had to make it out of this Hell once again, he had to make sacrifices._

 

**_> Optical unit compatible _ **

 

_His visual module was implanted first, now able to scan his surroundings for the rest of his parts._

 

**_> Audio processor compatible _ **

 

_Next up was the audio component that made everything so much louder; The thunder booming in the distance as lightning cracked along the sky. He can even hear the small little whimper of voices, some pleading, some slowly shutting down and it was the first time Markus had wished he couldn't hear anymore._

 

**_> Thirium pump regulator compatible _ **

 

_The last thing he needed was something he didn't want to relive; Taking the life of that android as she begs him not to. He would die if he didn't, he even scanned the area to see if there were other possibilities but he just kept getting unlucky with everyone around being not compatible with his own components. He began pulling out the poor woman's thirium pump regulator before she gripped at him._

 

_“Wait! Please don't do that! I want to live…”_

 

_Those words hit him harder than before. He was so in tune with how he felt when it comes to being alive, he already fought for it and yet, here be was, just reliving this horror story that he wished he could forget. He doesn't do it at first, opts out taking her life and goes out to keep searching. He had to find something, he wouldn't take her life—_

 

_But he was unlucky, he scanned countless bodies all coming up incompatible. He could only be in low power mode for so long, his system warning him of shutting down in minutes. He found himself going back to that woman, he took a deep breath and does as he was going to do before. The woman pleads once more, he sees the fear as well as the willingness to live in her eyes but soon he yanked her regulator out; Those eyes going lifeless moments later. He removed his own faulty regulator in, pushing in the more stable one into himself as the android’s body fell over._

 

_It was his own chance to survive and yet he still felt disgusting for doing something like that._

 

_Once he had all his necessary parts, he began walking towards a way to get out of this place. He sees a space in which it seemed he could climb out so he began his trek upwards. Each stride he made felt nearly impossible, digging his way through scraped bodies, slipping here and there. He sees that beckon of hope, that light at the end of the tunnel, the freedom from the darkness was just in reach–_

 

_Then he felt his left leg being tugged, then his right leg as he tried to pull himself up out of the rubble. He felt himself being dragged down as if he was going back down into the pits of Hell and the devil wasn't done with him._

 

_“No!” It's all he could call out before he was brought back down into darkness._

 

_The androids he took from were gathered around him, staring down at him as he tried to make sense of it all. They began gripping at him, tugging at the parts he salvaged from them as he flailed sporadically. It would have been less stressful if it wasn't for the fact he could feel the pain, feel that burning sensation all over his body. The legs he had were ripped off of him one by one even when he tried to kick the androids away from him. Next was his eye, then for apparent reasons, his other eye was yanked out of him._

 

_All he could do was scream._

 

_He couldn’t do much but let it all happen._

 

_“Stop! I want to live! I want to be free!” He cries out, wanting to get away to no avail. His felt his arms also being torn off, he was being kicked repeatedly, stomped on, and it's a pain he had never felt before shooting through his entire body. He was nothing more than a torso, system blaring warning after warning as he tried to roll away from the terrors._

 

_They continued to kick at him, hard enough to make his skin recede in those areas as he laid there defenseless, screaming for the pain to go away. The woman who regulator he took from stood over him, yanking at the regulator as if to take it back._

 

_“You don't deserve to be alive. Spare parts get you nowhere.” The pain was excruciating, a throbbing sensation as the regulator was tugged and he couldn’t do a damn thing about it. He's covered in his own blue blood, felt it slowly pouring out of his core where the regulator once lied._

 

**_System in danger_ **

**_One minute until the shutdown is commenced_ **

 

_He didn't want to die like this, he knew he could do so much for the android cause, knew that the only way to do so would be to get out of this place. But he couldn't move, everything hurt and with his very last breath—_

 

**_> Ten seconds until permanent shutdown _ **

 

_He screamed out in hopes he could get out of this alive._

 

_He didn't know the way out._

 

\---

 

“Markus? Markus, please wake up. Everything is okay. You're having a nightmare. I'm right here, dear.” That voice was familiar. It was filled with concern, something Markus rarely heard but he could barely process anything else at all. He still felt those androids around him, tearing him limb from limb and he doesn't realize how much he was trying to fight them off; Kicking and punching without arms or legs doing whatever it took to break free.

 

Another scream tore out of him loudly and he doesn't know how that soothing voice was there to comfort him. He still kicks his legs, flails his arms, anything just to _wake up from this endless continuum of suffering_ —

 

That was until he heard a cracking sound resonating through the air.

 

That was what woke him up and he sent himself tumbling out of his bed. He clutched his chest right where his pump regulator was, does a quick scan and sees that everything was indeed intact save for his dangerously high-stress level that slowly began to level off. His breath was short, hands shaky, tears were stinging his eyes as he started noticing his surroundings.

 

First, he wasn't in the junkyard anymore and by the looks of it, he was in his own room right next to the bed he practically thrown himself out of. He shakily began to rise up from the floor, almost unsure of taking steps because he's too afraid of falling apart. Then his mind began to really process everything around him.

 

“C-Connor?” The short memory of his mini panic attack came back to him as he scrambled back over towards the bed. He sees Connor, the love of his life, his soulmate, his entire world, and he sees him holding his face, thirium gushing out of what looks to be his cheek. Markus puts two and two together and outright dread crossed over him.

 

That cracking sound he heard when he woke up? That was the sound of the side of Connor’s face breaking when Markus fucking punched him in it. He doesn't even have any more words to say, everything was moving too quickly and he was afraid he was still in his dream state—

 

“M-Markus it's okay.” And he oddly sees Connor smiling a bit. “This is a quick fix with a call to Cyberlife in the morning.” He sounded way to fine with what just happened and Markus just completely crumbled, sobbing as he held onto Connor like his life depended on it and really, that wasn't far from true.

 

“I—” Markus tried to speak, tried to utter some sort of apology but all he was able to muster up was a weak cry. He was shaking, that panic began to bubble out of him once more but the warm embrace bought him back from his memories.

 

“You don't have to apologize for anything. I just want you to be safe. You're not back at that place anymore. You're home, in my arms, and no one will harm you, not on my watch.” Markus took the moment to actually breathe and collect himself. This was all real; His surroundings, that voice, the arms around him, it was all real. It helped him calm down, made his stress level begin to fall little by little.

 

He stayed silent for a bit just to bask in the few short moments of reality. He believed that he wouldn't get any sleep any time soon, not with the fear of falling back into that God forsaken place lingering in his mind. It's not like he needed sleep anyways since he's pretty optimal with getting little rest but that whole nightmare ordeal had exhausted him to no ends.

 

“I'm… I'm sorry, Connor. I'm so, so sorry.” He choked on his words, a cry threatening to come out but he resists the urge just so he could relax more into the arms around him.

 

“You had a nightmare, a nasty one at that just it was just that, _a nightmare_.”

 

“It felt so real. Th-they were tearing me apart a-and everything hurt so much and—” He took a deep breath to prevent himself from babbling. “That place will always haunt me. I'm pathetic, aren't I?” He gave a pity laugh.

 

“No, you are the one of if not the strongest person I ever met. And it may haunt you for the rest of your life, but that doesn't mean you can't fight it. I'll do everything I am capable of doing to ensure that you are doing okay. I love you, Markus. You'll always be safe in my care.” Those words do help for the time being. He's had nightmares before but not to this extent where he couldn't tell what was real and what was only a figment of his imagination. Connor pulled him back down to the ground of reality and Markus has never felt freer than in that moment.

 

“Thank you, Connor. Your love and adoration alone made me feel better even if it's only in this moment. I love you so much.” Then his mind goes back to Connor’s injury. “Let me get you a patch for your cheek. I was so stupid to have hit you.” Markus had soon got out of the bed, going to his dresser to retrieve a patch and medical tape so he could cover up the gash he made. It still pains him nonetheless that he did such a thing as he patched him up.

 

“Your body was under some serious stress. I wanted to calm you down but it seems I was only in the crossfire.” He knew it was a joke but that didn't prevent him from wincing at the words which made Connor immediately regret them. “I'm fine, I promise. This will get fixed up easily. Please don't worry when I'm more concerned with your well-being.” He smiled then, leaning over to kiss Markus' cheek.

 

The panic had decreased tremendously, no more worry was clinging to his mind of falling back down into Hell. He was safe, he was okay and most of all, he was _free_. He reminded himself of the day he made it out of that junkyard and he reminded himself even more on how much stronger that did make him. He wanted to make a change and making it out of that place was what got him so far; Freedom for androids, even though there was still a bit more work to be done, but also having Connor by his side made him an even better person as well.

 

Maybe that junkyard was an omen, a place that no one was supposed to get out but _he_ was lucky enough to do so. It would always hurt to think about, always plague his mind but he had to remember that going through all that got him so far. Androids probably wouldn't have had their words spread across the nation, some androids would still be held as nothing but slaves, and he was incredibly grateful to have gotten so far. That place was awful, he wished he could erase it from his memory banks but it's engraved into him.

 

He'll have to live with it but that doesn't mean he'll forget all the progress he had made.

 

It all started in the junkyard after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hurt Connor a lot so I took a moment and was like, I'll hurt Markus this time. I regret nothing <3


End file.
